Ooga Booga!
Cro-Marmot thaws out and wreaks havoc in HTF Land! Plot It is a hot sticky day in HTF Land, Lumpy and Sniffles are panting with exhaustion. Lumpy tries to eat his hot dog, but burns his tongue. Suddenly, they see Cro-Marmot's igloo. Sniffles decides that they should go there to cool down. As Sniffles and Cro-Marmot watch TV, Lumpy tries to eat his hot dog, which is now frozen solid. Lumpy finds a microwave, puts his hot dog in it, and turns it on. Unfortunately, the heat causes the whole place to melt and collapse. Sniffles wakes up and notices Lumpy eating his hot dog. The heat also made Cro-Marmot melt out of his ice, and he awakens after millions of years. He gets hungry, and he eats Lumpy's hot dog. Liking the taste, Cro-Marmot runs off for more food. The heat slows him down. He then notices Nutty eating ice cream. However, Nutty isn't in the sharing mood, so Cro-Marmot beats him to death and eats his ice cream. Sniffles then traps Cro-Marmot with a net. At Sniffles' lab, Sniffles puts Cro-Marmot in a cage and begins working on a freeze ray. Lumpy buys another hot dog, and starts taunting Cro-Marmot with it. Cro-Marmot quickly gets angry, bursts out of his cage, and attacks Lumpy. Cro-Marmot makes a hole through the wall, and sees Toothy delivering pizza, so he chases after him. Sniffles follows the chase. Toothy sees Cro-Marmot chasing him. For a second, he thinks a real live caveman is cool, but Cro-Marmot yells "HUNGRY!" and Toothy finds out why he is chasing him and runs away. Sniffles tries to find a small freeze ray in his pocket. After finding one, he tries shooting Cro-Marmot, but misses and hits Toothy, freezing him in a big block of ice. Sniffles gasps, but in the next shot, Toothy is suddenly farther away (like Cro-Marmot does in his ice block). Sniffles gives a sigh of relief when he sees that Toothy is still moving despite being frozen. Sniffles tries shooting one more time, but the freeze ray explodes, sending ice crystals into the air. Sniffles tries to find something else in his pocket. He pulls out an evolution ray and plans to use it to make Cro-Marmot more civillized. He misses again and hits a cat that Peppery rescued from a tree. Since the evolution ray was set backwards, this turns the cat into a sabre-toothed tiger, which mauls Peppery and eats him. Sniffles looks for another ray. His result is finding a nice ray, which he uses on Cro-Marmot. This makes Cro-Marmot too nice and makes him bring a basket of flowers to Sniffles, making him sneeze on Cro-Marmot. Cro-Marmot gets mad again and is about it whack Sniffles with his club, when suddenly, the ice crystals from the freeze ray is blown back by the wind and freezes Cro-Marmot again. Sniffles cheers, not noticing Cro-Marmot's arm unfrozen, which wacks him with his club. Meanwhile, Lumpy begins to eat another hot dog while he is still inside Cro-Marmot's igloo, but suddenly freezes into his own ice block. Britton comes inside escaping from the heat, but sees Lumpy frozen and runs away. He then bumps into Cro-Marmot's ice block and falls unconscious. Moral "Go to the mueseum!" Deaths *Cro-Marmot beats Nutty to death. *Peppery is mauled by a sabre-toothed tiger. *Sniffles is hit by Cro-Marmot's club. *Lumpy is frozen into an ice block (debatable because of Cro-Marmot and Toothy). Injuries *Toothy is hit with a freeze ray (but is still alive). *Sniffles is charred by the explosion of his freeze ray. *Sniffles sneezes from allergies to flowers. *Cro-Marmot is re-frozen by a puff of smoke. *If Lumpy is not killed, then he is injured when he is frozen into an ice block. *Britton is knocked unconscious when he bumps into Cro-Marmot's ice block. Trivia *This is the first episode not to introduce any new characters. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes